Spirit of Freedom Part 4
(in the shipyard) Victor: Things are about to get hectic. Are you ready, Ishmael? Ishmael: Uhh I guess. Victor: I'm about to try out my hybrid form where I go half velociraptor and half human. That way I get both strength and speed) Ishmael: Oh okay, sounds good. (Victor transforms) So why did you need to warn me? Victor: Because things are about to get ugly. Marine 1: I repeat, please drop your weapons. Victor: As if. 'Lightning Slash! '(Victor slashes with both his sword and his claws at the marines) Ishmael: 'Fish Line Bind! '(Ishmael binds up the marines) Victor: BO-RING. If I've seen that move once I've seen it a thousand times. Ishmael: Okay, well check this out. 'Explosive Bait! '(Ishmael casts out a small sphere that explodes, knocking out the marines) Victor: Now we're talking. (just as he says that another squad of marnies arrives) Ishmael: There's more of them? Victor: I think it's time we made our exit. Ishmael: I'm with you. (they try to escape but the marines surround them) Victor: I think we have no choice but to steal a ship. Ishmael: Well, if we have to steal one let's at least take the nice one. Victor: Now your'e talking! (they climb aboard the Spirit of Freedom) Do you have any idea how to drive this thing? Ishmael: It can't be too hard. I should be able to get us out of the harbor. Victor: That's good. I'll raise the sails. Hopefully we can sail along the coast and meet up with Terra and the Captain. (aboard the Stormrider) Terra: We should be at the harbor in a few minutes. Storm: Good good. Terra: Except there's a ship coming towards us. (they see the Spirit of Freedom sailing towards them) Storm: There are probably marines on that ship! Get us out of here! (Terra steers the boat away but the Spirit of Freedom follows and pulls alongside them. Storm sees two figures standing on the side of the boat) Storm: What do you marine bastards want? Victor: Did you hear that Ishmael? The old man thinks we're marines. He's really losing it. Ishmael: Climb aboard captain. This is our new ride. Storm: SWEET! Terra: But what about the Stormrider? Ishmael: We can still keep it. (he throws a rope to Storm) Come on, the marines are on our tails! (Storm and Terra join their crewmembers on the Spirit of Freedom. Storm looks around in awe) Storm: Now this is a real ship! (several marine ships pull out of the harbor) Victor: You can be in awe later, now let's get out of here. Storm: Did you guys just steal this? Victor: Uhh yeah, we're pirates. We can do stuff like that. Storm: That's right! Ishamel: Hey look I found a bunch of bounty posters. Here's two familiar faces. (he holds up posters of Storm and Terra) Protector of the Seas Winston Storm, a 55 million bounty. Storm: Hoho! They tacked on an extra 5 million. Ishmael: And a 15 million bounty for Hotheaded Terra. Terra: I'll show them hotheated! They aint seen nothin yet! (they all wait for Terra to cool off) Victor: So where are we headed next? Terra: The fastest route to the Grand Line from here takes us by Mob Island. We can stay there and restock on supplies. Storm: Supplies are good. Victor: Yes, yes they are. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories